Daughters of the Hunter
by Zaldien
Summary: Gauche and Droite were orphaned after the Great War, and the only place for them to turn was to an orphanage in Capua Torim. When that last haven falling, only a suave, powerful guild leader can help them. Rayed T for violence and language.


**Author's Notes: Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys review and read it! Obviously, I don't own any characters, except perhaps Alana, but that's only because no name is given for her ingame. I should have more chapters up sometime soon, so any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Candlelight burned into the darkness that surrounded Gauche and Droite, the latter laying in bed. The two sisters were in the orphanage in Capua Torim, and it had begun to fall into disrepair. The woman who ran the place had fallen behind in payments, as there was simply not enough money to keep the orphanage going. That might not have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that nobody was adopting children anyway.<p>

The young twins hated it there. Alana, the woman who ran the orphanage, was very nice and she tried very hard to make ends meet, but the conditions made it hell. Gauche was sitting at the desk, desk in loosest of terms. It was simply a crate with the front panel cut out for leg room. She sat cross legged, thinking, quill in hand. She jumped in surprise when lightning struck outside the window, and the rain started. A small hole in the roof began to leak, and water started dripping onto the floor. Simply staring for a moment, Gauche sighed and then stood, picking up a small bucket and placing it under the leak. She then sat down again, picking the quill up again. The girl finally found her inspiration.

'Dear commandant, as I write to you, the orphanage in Capua Torim my sister and I live in is falling apart around us. The staff have done everything in their power to prevent this, but there simply isn't enough money. I implore you, please send whatever help you can. Food, money, supplies, anything. I realize there are better causes you could send help to, but we don't need much, just enough. Thank you for your time and consideration sir.

Yours truly, Gauche; orphan of the great war.'

The redhead set down the quill, once again startled by a flash of lightning. She left the paper on the crate for mailing the next day, walking towards the door. In the nervousness of writing the letter, she had a dry throat, thus wanted a glass of water before bed. She stealthily walked down the stairs, hoping to wake neither her sister, nor the other children.

As she reached the kitchen, she got a cup from the dingy cupboard, and went outside to the well. Most people had some type of running water from an aque blastia, but Alana had no way of affording it. Pulling the rope to bring up the bucket of water, Gauche heard a sob behind her. Knotting the rope so the bucket wouldn't fall, the girl turned around, seeing Alana sitting on a bench just down the slope towards the docks. She walked over, as her caretaker hadn't seen her yet. Gauche sat down next to her with concern in her eyes. "M-miss Alana?"

The woman jolted up, startled, and quickly wiped her eyes. "Wh-who? Oh..." She looked at Gauche, then turned her head away. "Gauche... Why are you out here?"

Gauche looked back up towards the well. "I was thirsty, and I decided to get a drink." Alana merely responded with a nod, so the redhead continued. "I... Wrote a letter tonight... To commandant Alexei. I'm asking for help from him..."

Alana shook her head "Thank you Gauche... I'm touched that you did that... Maybe he'll listen to you more than me."

Gauche frowned. "You've written to him before?"

"Yes..." She closed her eyes. "Many times. I've even asked Kaufman from the Fortune's Market for help. Nobody seems to care..." Tears began flowing freely again. "At the end of the month, we're being evicted... Please, don't tell the others..."

Gauche looked at Alena in surprise, then started to cry herself. This was the only place her and Droite had. Without it, they'd be on the streets. Both sat in silence for a few moments before Alena stood up, taking Gauche by the hand. "You should go to sleep Gauche... I'll... Talk to you in the morning... We'll get that letter sent off. Maybe there's still hope. Besides, in this rain you'll catch a cold..." She walked by the well, getting Gauche her water, and then led the girl inside.

Once indoors, Gauche drank the water, and began to head upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, she saw the window open, likely from the storm. A gust of wind had taken her letter, blowing it directly into the bucket she'd laid out prior. Gauche felt a lump in her throat and choked back tears, realizing that there was no hope. She crawled into bed with her sister, and let the tears out silently, hugging Droite until she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
